Sacrificial Love
by cherrystraw
Summary: [COMPLETED]Due to some misunderstandings, during the final battle with Naraku, Kagome dies saving Kikyo with the belief that Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Inuyasha is devastated and will do anything to tell her how he feels, even if that means begging Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Updated: 02/08/06

Cherrie: Hey guys! Because of the fact that my other story was reported due to poor grammar and spelling mistakes, i've decided to revise the story! thank you.

Summary: Due to some misunderstandings, during the final battle with Naraku, Kagome dies saving Kikyo with the belief that Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Inuyasha is devastated and will do anything to tell her how he feels, even if that means begging Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

* * *

**Sacrificial Love**

Chapter 1

**In the Inuyasha forest (Normal POV)**

This was it, the hour before the final battle, they were sure of blood shed but they didn't care, they would finally be able to finish the Shikon no Tama, and destroy Naraku. The air around was tense and no one dared to talk or make a joke, even Miroku the famous lecher did not touch anyone. Inuyasha was sitting up in the sacred tree with his eyes closed, wind swaying his hoari and hair gently while his nose twitched at the scent of his brother. Earlier, Sesshomaru had appeared and said that he would assist with the slaughter of Naraku. Obviously Inuyasha had refused and took out the Tetsusaiga and got into a fighting stance. Unfortunately Kagome 'sat' him and agreed to Sesshomaru that he could help out, and since then Inuyasha was sitting in his tree.

Suddenly a whirlwind came and captured Kagome in it. 'Kouga' Inuyasha thought with disgust, 'What does he want now?'

"Hello Kagome." Koga greeted hold her hands in his.

"Um hi Kouga, what brings you here?" she asked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm here to defeat Naraku and make sure that you won't get hurt since _mutt-face_ can't protect you." He said.

Quickly Inuyasha ran to the scene and separated Kagome and Kouga by moving Kagome behind him and slightly parting his arms.

"Who said I couldn't protect her? I can do it better than you!" Inuyasha spat.

"Ha. As if you can protect _MY _woman, after the battle I'm taking off with her so that we can become mates" he said and winked at Kagome who blushed. Inuyasha saw all of this and made him even more enraged. Suddenly he smelt something, something oddly familiar. _Kikyo._

"I'll be back but don't you DARE touch Kagome or it'll be your head." He threatened Kouga and ran off in the direction of the soul collectors. Kagome, who had seen all of this, frowned. She couldn't see what Kikyo had that she didn't other than the fact that she had soul collectors and a better aim and probably even a prettier face. What Kagome truly didn't understand was how Inuyasha failed to see that it was not the Kikyo he used to know, that one that died 52 years ago (Kagome is 17 now). But as usual, Inuyasha could not figure that out, he still felt as if Kikyo is still the one he met 52 years ago and Kagome would be happy with that, as long as it would make him happy Kagome would have no regrets. During last night Kagome had figured out that no matter what she did it would not change how Inuyasha would look at her, it would still be as a shard detector. And she would accept that, because then Inuyasha could be happy with Kikyo. Still, it was hard for her to see Inuyasha walk away from her to see Kikyo. It still hurt. But now, Kagome wouldn't pay too much attention because she had a caring friend, Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright? You want me to drag that ass back here?" he asked sincerely. Kagome smiled, not a forced one she usually used when Inuyasha went to find Kikyo or the one she used with Kouga most of the time, but a true genuine smile, one that lit up her face.

"No, I'm fine Kouga, but thanks." She replied sweetly.

"Um sure no problem." Kouga smiled scratching the back of his head not being used to this.

"You wanna sit with me?" Kagome asked going under a big oak tree and patting the spot beside her.

"Sure!" he replied and quickly plopped down. A few moments passed before a conversation was started.

"So what do you plan on doing once the jewel is finished?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards Kouga.

"Mate with you of course." He replied casually. Kagome blushed, "What about you? That is if you don't want to mate yet."

"Well I was planning to go back to my family and spend some time with my family… Inuyasha never liked it when I go back so I don't go that often and I really miss them." Kagome replied with a sad smile.

"It's alright I'll give you whatever time you need with your family. I don't mind waiting." He grinned.

"That's the problem Kouga." She said softly and if it weren't for his keen hearing he would've definitely missed it.

"Huh what do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well as much I like you, I just don't return your feelings, because those feelings have been given to someone else, even if they won't accept it. I am really sorry and hope you understand." She replied.

Kouga was shocked; he did not expect that coming. And although he liked Kagome very much he could not say that he 'loved' her, it was more like a physical attraction and the fact that he could annoy the hanyou to no end. He guessed he understood.

"It's alright Kagome, I figured that you liked mutt-face, I understand, I guess I was just too blind to see it until you told me straight out. I don't mind, but I do hope that we can remain friends." He said with a sad grin.

"Thank-you, but how did you…" she asked.

"What that you liked dog-breath? Well its kinda obvious, the way he protects you, the times that you've cried for him. I just ignored all those signs. And he might've too." he replied. Adding the last part softly.

"Thank-you for understanding unlike Inuyasha who can't anything through his thick skull." Kagome thanked then pulled him into a bear hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo (Normal POV)**

Inuyasha followed the scent deeper into the forest.

'Kikyo' he thought, 'I'm coming.'

And indeed he arrived to Kikyo. She was standing there souls going in her body supplied by the soul collectors, but her eyes, they were still as cold and distant as ever.

'I'm going to change that.' He thought.

"Inuyasha, you came." Kikyo stated emotionlessly as usual.

"Course I did Kikyo." He replied.

"You are going to fight Naraku are you not?" she asked.

"I am, I'll kill him for you." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed before she walked up and embraced him.

"K-Kikyo?" The Hanyou asked confused, but nonetheless hugged back.

"I thought that reincarnation was more important, but I am wrong. You will still go to hell with me after all this is over are you not?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." He replied honestly.

To be truthful, Inuyasha did not know what to do anymore, after the false death of Kagome (episode 107), he felt that Kagome was becoming more and more important and that scared him, it scared him to no end knowing that when the journey ended she would either leave with that wolf or back to her own time. But he did know that he would not go to hell with Kikyo if Kagome would stay with him, this was something that he had to ask, but after the battle. If he stayed alive, he would ask her, he did not want to ask her and then die on her IF she agreed, he knew that he could never live with the fact that he had betrayed her by dying on her when a few moments ago he asked her to be his.

Kikyo's anger rose, how could he not know? She had given him 2 years to think it over and everytime the answer would be the same, until now that is.

'How dare he.' She thought.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? I'VE GIVEN YOU 2 YEARS TO THINK AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW? IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT WRETCHED GIRL ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?" she bellowed.

Inuyasha's ears were pressed up flat against his head from the loud noise and guilt.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I just don't know anymore. I think, I think I'm in love with Kagome." He said quietly, ears still pressed against his head.

'There! I've said it… now was it that hard?' he asked himself mentally, 'No, no it wasn't but it will be when I tell Kagome, what if she doesn't feel the same? I would buy a coffin because without her I can't and won't live.'

"You will change your mind. I assure you, you don't know right now but after the battle YOU.WILL.KNOW, but until then I will help you in destroying Naraku." She said.

"NO! You can't, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you again to him, you can't come!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"I will and I will not die because you are there to protect me." She stated before she captured his lips with her. Inuyasha was stunted at first but melted into the kiss by wrapping his arms around her.

**Back with Kagome and group (Normal POV)**

By the time Inuyasha got there with Kikyo, all he could see was red. _His_ Kagome was hugging and kissing Kouga, well just a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek, but it was still a hug and kiss!

'How dare he?' he thought tightening his fists. But then his anger softened, 'What if she chose Kouga?' he asked himself, 'then I would go with Kikyo.' He replied himself. And before he could control himself he stomped over there and broke them apart yet again.

"What do you think you're doing wimpy wolf!" he yelled.

"I was hugging my soon-to-be-mate!" he yelled back. Kouga knew that Kagome only loved Inuyasha but now he has a new goal, he wanted to see Inuyasha jealous and finally declare his love for Kagome. Kouga could smell the claiming scent all over Kagome.

Hearing this, Kagome blushed a few shades of red and sent Kouga a look that said 'What are you saying!'. Immediately you could hear Inuyasha's low growl. But then it stopped as fast as it came.

'What is Kagome did agree to be his mate?' he thought and again he saw red, 'Whatever, I couldn't care less!' but he knew that it was lie the way his heart twisted painfully.

"Feh. Hug her as much as you want, I don't give a damn about my jewel detector, the deed's done anyways." He spat, trying to make himself feel better but immediately regretted it when he smelt Kagome's tears.

'Shit' he thought.

"So is that how you feel about me Inuyasha." She started and Inuyasha's ears drooped at her tone of voice, it was so cold, "Well I don't care because I'm going with Kouga after this. I'm going with someone who cares about me!"

As if on cue of making Kagome feel worse Kikyo walked into the scene.

"Excellent then, Inuyasha and I can finally live happily together without you interfering." She said coldly.

Kagome was shocked, she didn't see Kikyo but what she said was what really shocked her, 'they're not going to hell?' Kagome didn't know if she could live with the fact that Inuyasha was somewhere wandering the same earth she was wandering yet they could never cross paths because it would be guaranteed heartbreak for her.

"But, I-I thought you were going to hell." She said, barely above a whisper.

"No, I have changed my mind to live so that we could make up the time that we have wasted. And since you are staying with Kouga, we'll live near you so we can visit." She said with a smirk (a/n: wow! An emotion! I think…).

Kouga decided that Kagome shouldn't be hurt even more so he interrupted.

"Sorry but my territory isn't for worthless hanyous and their dead bitches, come on Kagome, let's go sit down" he said with a smirk, and led Kagome under a tree where she start to cry while Kouga hugged and comforted her.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought. He regretted making that statement but his pride prevented him from taking it back and apologizing so he just went over to Kikyo and sat down with her while Sesshomaru watched with amusement thought still remaining a stoic face.

'Foolish half-breed, he doesn't even know who he wants.' Sesshomaru thought with a mental smirk.

* * *

Cherrie: Here's the revised version! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cherrie: thnx for the reviews! I am so sorry to the people that thought my story was confusing and wasn't' going fast enough! I'm not a very good writer but for the rate it's going, it's just how I like the pace, I'm sorry if anyone is offended! It's my very first attempt at a Inuyasha fic. Hope you like this chapter. Keep voting!

ps: REVIEW! and i have a new thing, from the people who review for this chapter i will pick1 or 2 people and give them the next chapter before everyone else! as long as the review is signed and not anonymous! so review!

Summary: Due to some misunderstandings, during the final battle with Naraku, Kagome dies saving Kikyo with the belief that Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Inuyasha is devastated and will do anything to tell her how he feels, even if that means begging Sesshomaru.

My story ideas:

InuKag #2: Publicly, the all famous Inuyasha and Kikyo are madly in love, but what the world doesn't know is that Kagome is the one pretending to be Kikyo to keep her safe from assassins... what's going to happen when Inuyasha asks "Kikyo" to take their relationship a step further? (Alternate Universe: Set in present day Tokyo)

SessRin #1: Rin, a young teenager who loves music, especially the piano. Finally getting out of home schooling for the past few years she enters a normal high school, but its not what she hoped for. People constantly tease her and push her around because of her disability of sight. One time they take it too far but suddenly a man saves her and she finds out that he shares the same interest and talent in music. Unfortunately he's mute, or so he seems to be. (Alternate Universe: Set in present day Tokyo)

Please vote!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

* * *

_From Chapter 1_

"_Sorry but my territory isn't for worthless hanyous and their dead bitches, come on Kagome, let's go sit down" he said with a smirk, and led Kagome under a tree where she start to cry while Kouga hugged and comforted her._

'_Kagome…' Inuyasha thought. He regretted making that statement but his pride prevented him from taking it back and apologizing so he just went over to Kikyo and sat down with her while Sesshomaru watched with amusement thought still remaining a stoic face._

'_Foolish half-breed, he doesn't even know who he wants.' Sesshomaru thought with a mental smirk._

* * *

Sacrificial Love

Chapter 2

**In the Inuyasha Forest (Normal POV)**

As soon as Inuyasha sat down with Kikyo, he asked,

"Kikyo, I thought we were going to hell."

"We were Inuyasha, but then I heard that my reincarnation was staying in our time so I decided to stay also, so that we can visit." Kikyo said, 'and so that I can torture her with something that I have and she can never get' adding the last part mentally.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied. Inside Inuyasha would rather go to hell than see Kouga and Kagome together, he couldn't bare the fact that he didn't tell her how he felt because he knows that he will regret it forever. Snapping him from his thoughts was Kikyo for she leaned her head to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder surprising him that she would show so much emotion, but shrugged it off mentally.

Kagome who did not miss any of this felt her heart break even more if that was possible.

'I thought- I thought that- no, never mind he never did.' She thought mentally as more tears leaked out.

'That stupid hanyou, doesn't even know what he's going to miss.' Kouga thought angrily.

'Stupid weaklings and their human emotions, Keh.' Sesshomaru thought with a mental smirk. (cherrie: Keh? How cute!)

Suddenly the winds picked up and the sky went dark

'Naraku.' Everyone thought in unison.

"Hello my friends, I see that all of you are here today. That's good, saves me time from going to each one of you and steal your shards." Naraku said, although you couldn't see him yet, just hear his voice.

Quickly, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and got into his fighting stance.

"Come out you moron!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru laid passively against his tree, but he was on high alert. You just couldn't see it.

Kouga has got into his fighting stance standing in front of Kagome, who had an arrow ready in her bow.

Suddenly a 'Dance of Blades' was heard and Kagura appeared. Luckily everyone dodged in time so no one was harmed, except Sesshomaru who did not move at all and was against his tree with no expression. (LOL!)

"WIND SCAR!" was heard along with Inuyasha's battle cry as he charged at Kagura who barely dodged it cutting her left arm a bit.

"You half-breed!" she yelled as she threw another attack towards Inuyasha who blocked it with his Tetsusaiga.

Now it was Kouga's turn to avenge his comrades, with his agility granted by his jewel shards, he ran up to Kagura and kicked her against a tree causing her to spit blood out.

"I will avenge my fallen brothers!" he yelled as he jumped up in the air and landed with his heel digging into Kagura's stomach. Death was instant.

"You fight very well my friends, but it is still not up to my standards, perhaps this will show you!" Naraku said as he floated down with Kanna and shot one of his tentacles towards Inuyasha and Kouga who barely dodged it.

"And the two incarnations, how nice to see both of you together." He complimented as he shot another two tentacles at them.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled, but Kouga got to her first and escort her safely.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha then yelled and picked her up and dodged the tentacle, unfortunately he was a bit late and it scratched him on his side.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. Ignoring Inuyasha's complaints, Naraku turned and faced Sesshomaru who was still standing against his tree.

"Ah, and Sesshomaru. My only partial worthy opponent." Naraku smirked.

"HEY! I am better than him!" Inuyasha complained.

"Save it _little_ brother." Sesshomaru stated as he ran up to Naraku with his poisonous claws, unfortunately he missed.

"Getting a bit slow are we Sesshomaru? Maybe this will make you run a faster." Naraku smirk as Kanna's mirror glowed and showed a picture of Rin screaming and crying.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their normal colour.

"How dare you." He said as he unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it at Naraku.

Suddenly Rin came out of Kanna's mirror bloody and battered. This made Sesshomaru more furious. He ran to reach Rin but was stopped by a barrier, helplessly he watched as Naraku lifted Rin by her little throat as she screamed.

"Naraku." Kagome said calmly as she shot her purity arrow at him breaking the barrier. Naraku hissed at her.

"Foolish human." He said, but was cut at the side by Sesshomaru's Tokijin while getting Rin in the process.

In a flash Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome, "Take care of her." He said and set her down on the grass.

Sango and Miroku finally decided to aid in the battle and ran up to Kagome to help her take care of Rin.

"Kagome, Sango and I will take care of her, you should try and shoot at Kanna's mirror since she can bring people out of it, she may be able to produce more demons to aid Naraku. We don't have time to waste." Miroku explained.

With a quick nod Kagome ran closer to Kanna and set her bow ready. Meanwhile Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga were all fighting Naraku, scratching him here and there but not doing real damage.

'Damn, at this rate we'll never win!' Inuyasha thought.

Then Sesshomaru maybe by luck of skill slashed at Naraku with his poisonous claws and got a deep cut in his stomach. Naraku hissed in pain.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, but it does not matter. Kanna, send forth the demons." He said.

Kanna's mirror started to glow and shake. You could hear demon voices screaming.

"Its now or never" Kagome said as she was going to release her arrow. Unfortunately Kikyo had done that before her and destroyed the mirror, giving Kagome a clear shot of Kanna. The arrow pierced her heart and she too died.

"Damn you!" Naraku hissed as Inuyasha stabbed him in his chest.

Quickly making another barrier around him Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga were flung away from Naraku. Inuyasha had gashes all over his body but none of them were serious. Kouga had only a few scratches thanks to his agility, and Sesshomaru had no injuries except a mere scratch on his right shoulder.

"Stupid mikos," Naraku hissed, "You will pay!"

Opening part of his barrier, two tentacles shot out at Kagome and Kikyo, unfortunately none of them were quick enough to stop it. The two tentacles wrapped around Kagome and Kikyo's neck and dragged them back into the barrier that closed up shortly after.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha also yelled.

Kouga and Inuyasha watched helplessly as the woman the loved, and used to love struggled to breath.

"It's sad to watch two women die, especially in my hands. What do you think Inuyasha? I'll free one of them you can choose, but which one?" Naraku said.

"FREE KAGOME!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha stood there stunned, he didn't know who. Kikyo? The women that he used to love or Kagome? His sunshine and the air he breathed. As much as he would like to free Kagome, he could not live with the fact that he let Kikyo die again in Naraku's hands.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Naraku asked slyly as he licked her cheek to free her of her tears. This action made Inuyasha's eyes flash red for a moment.

"Let go-let go of Kikyo." She whispered softly even Naraku barely heard her.

Inuyasha only saw Kagome's mouth moved but could not hear the sound.

"Kagome! What did you say!" he yelled.

But he did not get an answer, instead he saw Naraku's grip on Kikyo slip and he threw her out of his barrier. Quickly he ran to Kikyo and was relieved to see that she was only unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled.

This snapped Inuyasha back to the current situation. His love was still in the arms of Naraku. _HIS KAGOME._ He could not ignore it any further, he loves her.

'I love her.' He thought.

"Naraku! Release Kagome now!" he yelled.

Kagome was still in Naraku's strong grip. She knew what to do, she had her arrows, all she had to do was stab a purifying arrow at him then it would all be over. That was the problem, to stab Naraku the arrow had to go through herself first. The thought of death did not scare her but the thought not being able to see Inuyasha again did.

'Inuyasha, I never got to tell you how I truly felt but I hope that this actions shows you that I will do whatever to fulfill your dreams. I wish you the best of luck with Kikyo.' She thought as she pulled out her arrow and aimed it over her heart.

Inuyasha saw this and knew exactly what she was going to do.

'No, Kagome don't! I can save you. I can't lose you! Not now not ever! Don't you understand! STOP IT!' he yelled in his mind.

Naraku also saw this and his eyes widened.

"What are you-" he started but was interrupted when the arrow Kagome was holding pierce through herself and him.

Kagome's eyes were closed when she stabbed herself but her mouth was carved into a smile.

'I love you. Inuyasha.' She thought.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and ran forward.

'Don't do this Kagome please!' his mind screamed.

Her arrow shone white and Naraku dissolved as he was purified, leaving Kagome to fall down 30 feet from the ground, even if the arrow didn't kill her, the fall would. Inuyasha saw her falling figure and pushed his legs to a speed he's never seen before, it was as if he's as fast as a full demon like Sesshomaru. In a flash he grabbed Kagome and gently set her down on his lap, he was hugging her frail body against his warm chest.

"Please Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, please just wake up I'd do anything, I'll give you the jewel, I do anything! Just come back to me! Kagome!" he yelled, tears coming out of his eyes.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered but choked when blood came out of her mouth.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, "Hang on! I'll bring you to Kaede's, she'll fix you up!"

Kagome smiled faintly.

"Inuyasha, it is too late for me now… p-please don't f-forget about me." She whispered her voice hoarse.

"NO! You can't you won't die!" he yelled as he crushed her body to his, "why did you do that! Baka! I could've have saved you! Why did you tell him to let Kikyo go!"

"B-because, I didn't want to see you unhappy… it's cuz you loved her, I-I would do a-anything to see you smile." She replied.

"Kagome…" he breathed as he hugged her tightly afraid of letting go, "How could you, I love you, don't you see?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I-Inuyasha… I do too b-but Kikyo?" she asked, her voice straining with every word she said.

"I once loved her, now I love you! Not because you're her reincarnation but because you're you! Kagome Higurashi!" he cried.

"I-Inuyasha… I l-love you t-too." she said as she took her very last breath.

She went limp.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted his head up to the raining sky.

* * *

cherrie: Good place to end? Bad place? Don't worry there's still one more chapter I think. Please write and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so sad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cherrie: Hey everyone! Thnx so much for the reviews, and now for the final chapter. I really appreciate it since I'm not getting as many as I hoped for but that's alright, so this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed! Please enjoy the final chapter!

Please vote for the two ideas:

InuKag #2: Publicly, the all famous Inuyasha and Kikyo are madly in love, but what the world doesn't know is that Kagome is the one pretending to be Kikyo to keep her safe from assassins... what's going to happen when Inuyasha asks "Kikyo" to take their relationship a step further? (Alternate Universe: Set in present day Tokyo)

SessRin #1: Rin, a young teenager who loves music, especially the piano. Finally getting out of home schooling for the past few years she enters a normal high school, but its not what she hoped for. People constantly tease her and push her around because of her disability of sight. One time they take it too far but suddenly a man saves her and she finds out that he shares the same interest and talent in music. Unfortunately he's mute, or so he seems to be. (Alternate Universe: Set in present day Tokyo)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

Vocabulary:

Koi: Love

Hanyou: Half-breed

Miko: Priestess

Baka: Idiot

Haori: Inuyasha's top

* * *

_**From Chapter 2**_

"_I once loved her, now I love you! Not because you're her reincarnation but because you're you! Kagome Higurashi!" he cried._

"_I-Inuyasha… I l-love you t-too." she said as she took her very last breath._

_She went limp._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted his head up to the raining sky.

* * *

_

Sacrificial Love

Chapter 3

**Nighttime in the Inuyasha Forest (Inuyasha's POV)**

Crumpled in the rain by my love I felt defeated. Earlier I had put Kikyo back to rest, my duty to her was fulfilled, that was one promise I kept.

_**Flashback (Normal POV)**_

_Inuyasha was hugging the limp frame of Higurashi, Kagome, his bestfriend, his mate, his koi. Tears stained his cheeks, although you couldn't tell the difference because of the rain. Inuyasha felt as if the rain was crying for him, as if they too felt that it was unjust that a beautiful, wonderful someone that deserved so much more that a hanyou had sacrificed their life so that he could live 'happily'._

'_Why? Why did you do that? BAKA! I lost you; I never wanted to lose you, not now NOT EVER!' his mind screamed as his grip on the miko tightened, if it was possible._

"_Inuyasha, it is time we will go to hell now." Kikyo said in her monotone._

'_Go to hell now? So soon? But what about Kagome? No I cannot go to hell, my koi is here even if she is not alive. I will be by her side until the day I die and reunite with her.' He thought._

"_I am sorry Kikyo, I cannot go to hell with you. My duty for you was done. I fought and defeated Naraku in your name." He said._

"_You will do as I say, you once said you loved me, did that mean nothing? If you love me than we shall go to hell." Kikyo said this time with sternness._

"_Kikyo don't make this harder than it already is, I-I have fallen in love with Kagome. I can't leave her even in death. I will find a way to save her!" he said._

"_You are being deceived by your mind Inuyasha. That girl… she is only my reincarnation nothing more, that is why you think you love her, because she reminds you of me. It is I that you love not her." Kikyo replied._

"_No Kikyo, that's-that's not true. I may have seen her as you before but not anymore. She is her own person. When you were alive you were distant and mysterious, but Kagome she-she is the total opposite of you and I have to admit that she has made me feel ways that I have never imagined to feel. She may by mysterious but she isn't distant she's-she's my Kagome. My one and only. I am sorry Kikyo." He said._

"_I will leave you with that but I tell you Inuyasha one day you will regret it and hope to come back to me but you won't be able to. I refuse to let you come back. If this is your final choice I will not be like that girl and wait for you, I will leave." Kikyo stated._

_Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Kikyo but my heart and soul is with Kagome." He said sadly._

"_Good-bye Inuyasha." Kikyo said before the fires of hell swallowed her up._

"_Good-bye Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered shedding one single tear for the woman he used to care for._

_**End of Flashback (Inuyasha's POV)**_

I have kept one promise, but the one I wanted to keep the most was broken. I couldn't protect you Kagome and now you left me… all alone. But now I will make another promise to you my koi, I'll find a way to bring you back, I know it is selfish but I cannot bear to live without you. I will go ask Sesshomaru if I have to, I would die for you, my koi.

**Kaede's Hut (Normal POV)**

Everyone in the hut was quiet, no one wanted to speak. They were all mourning for the loss of Kagome. Even Sesshomaru stayed, he knew that Inuyasha had feelings for the miko and he felt pity towards him.

'As much as I hate that half-breed I must admit to loose something so precious would be heart-breaking. This Sesshomaru would not know what to do if This Sesshomaru lost Rin.' He thought. Obviously he did not tell anyone this for fear of becoming 'soft'.

All eyes were turned towards the door where Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms, drenched in blood and rain.

"KAGOME!" Shippou cried as he ran towards Kagome.

But he stopped when Inuyasha emitted and low and dangerous growl from the bottom of his throat. Sesshomaru knew that growl. It was one where the dominate mate did when he felt that his mate was being threatened or in any kind of danger warning other demons to stay clear.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked gently.

Again he growled.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said in a low and dangerous tone.

Sesshomaru nodded, stood up and followed Inuyasha out of the hut. Inuyasha gently set down Kagome under the Goshiniboku (anyone wanna help me with that spelling of that?).

"I want you to revive her with the Tenseiga." Inuyasha said in a cold voice.

"Why would This Sesshomaru help you half-breed?" he question an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Because I love her dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, unable to control his emotions any longer, "Because I love her…" he whispered as a few tears dropped.

"And your love for this _mortal_ girl has to do with This Sesshomaru how?" he asked. Sesshomaru had made up his mind that he would save her because he understood he himself would feel if he were in Inuyasha position. He could not bear to lose Rin either. (A/n: umm ya right now he thinks of Rin as like a daughter ok? Nothing more! She's too young!). Sesshomaru just wanted to test Inuyasha's love for her.

"Please Sesshomaru! I'll give you anything all you have to do is swing that damn sword over her!" Inuyasha pleaded. He would do anything to keep Kagome alive.

"And what do you have to offer that is worthy of This Sesshomaru?" he asked, now interested in his benefits.

"I'll-I'll give you my Tetsusaiga!" he replied, than added, "And my left arm too so you can wield it!"

Sesshomaru was shocked even though his face remained stoic.

'He is willing to risk his transformations and lose his arm for his girl?' Sesshomaru thought in disbelief.

"This Sesshomaru agrees to your terms but first I want the Tetsusaiga, after she is back This Sesshomaru will personally chop of you arm." He said.

Inuyasha nodded without thinking, and handed him the sword. Sesshomaru put it behind him and took out the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru saw the servants of the underworld and with one quick stroke he sliced them apart.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he saw her hands clutch together. In one swift moment he bent down and crush her small frame against his lean muscular chest, but quickly let go when he heard her gasp of pain.

"Kagome?" he asked concerned. Then turned to Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with her?" he yelled.

"Calm down, she is alive but her inner wounds have not yet healed and your sudden act of disgusting affection caused some of her wounds to open." He replied.

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's reply as he looked at his Kagome, concern evident in his eyes.

"Now, do I get the arm?" Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Just let me hug her once more." Was Inuyasha's reply as he hugged Kagome's form and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and then her lips, which made her smile, even in her state of unconsciousness.

"I love you my koi." He whispered.

Slowly Inuyasha stood up and held his left arm out. Sesshomaru took out the Tetsusaiga even thought it burnt him and held it above him ready for a strike. Inuyasha closed his eyes ready for the pain but it didn't come from his arm no, something hit him on the chest and so he opened his eyes to see the Tetsusaiga on the ground and Sesshomaru's retreating figure.

"Weren't you going to cut my arm off?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, This Sesshomaru was merely testing you. This Sesshomaru does not need that sword to become powerful for This Sesshomaru is powerful enough as it is. Farewell _little brother_." Was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha started, Sesshomaru turned around.

"Thanks." He said and turned back around to Kagome.

Sesshomaru left.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome whispered, coughing violently as it was hard to talk.

"Hush Koi, don't talk. Thank god you're alive" he said as he embraced her tightly afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

Kagome blushed at the name.

"Kagome, I'll admit I was so scared when you died, I felt as if I would die too, and I would have. No let me continue." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome's mouth open in protest.

"And I would have if I couldn't save you because without you I have died. I love you so much Kagome, you cannot imagine." Inuyasha finished.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed as tears formed in her eyes.

Mistaking thought as tears of sadness Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his ears went flat against his head.

"Please! Don't cry Kagome! I hate it when you cry! Please stop!" Inuyasha panicked.

"Baka!" Kagome yelled as she cried in his haori. Awkwardly Inuyasha patted Kagome's head.

"I-I love you too…" Kagome replied blushing 7 different shades of red.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do Baka." She laughed.

"And I you Koi." He replied nuzzling his nose in the junction of her neck and shoulder and taking in her wonderful scent.

She smiled into his haori. Then slowly she brought her fingers up and lifted Inuyasha's prayer beads above his head.

"K-Kagome?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't think that you should be bounded like that Inuyasha… I'm sorry if you're mad during these few years…." She said looking guilty.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed as he drew her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her silky raven hair.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered as she too wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled her most genuine smile that melted Inuyasha's heart instantly.

"Of course I will." She said.

Hesitantly he lifted her the hair from her collarbone and sunk his fangs into her skin. He felt her stiffen and felt guilty for causing her pain, again.

'I promise you Kagome I will never let you feel pain of sadness anymore, only joy for you are my Koi.' He thought.

Slowly he licked the wound and it closed up. He lifted his head and smirked.

"Now we should continue the ceremony shouldn't we my koi?" he smirked.

Kagome blushed, smiled and gave a slight nod. Slowly Inuyasha captured her lips with his. Kagome was lost in the passion of his kiss. Inuyasha poured all his emotions into that one kiss.

'My koi…' he thought.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue lick her lips, asking for entrance. Shyly she opened her lips and gasped at the new sensation. Inuyasha smirked against her lips. Reluctantly he pulled back sensing that Kagome needed air.

"Let us begin the ceremony…" Inuyasha said huskily as he took of his outer haori and laid it down on the grass. Slowly he pushed Kagome down on the haori as he captured her honey sweet lips with his.

'I love you my Koi…'

**The End

* * *

**

Cherrie: Well that's the end! –sniffles- I liked the story, how about you? Please write and review it would be much appreciated. I might make an epilogue I'm not sure. It all depends on you guys! Please vote so that I can start another story, either InuKag or SessRin. YOUR PICK! Well I hope you enjoyed the story and review!


	4. Epilogue

Updated: 01/14/06

Cherrie: Hi everyone! Long time since my last update… and here's the epilogue. Dedicated to all readers and reviewers for supporting me! Thnx guys!

Ps. please continue to vote for my ideas, they can be found in my author's bio.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

Vocabulary:

Baka- idiot/ stupid

Koi- Love

Ashiteru- I love you

Watashi-mo ashiteru- I love you too

* * *

From Chapter 3

_Hesitantly he lifted her the hair from her collarbone and sunk his fangs into her skin. He felt her stiffen and felt guilty for causing her pain, again._

'_I promise you Kagome I will never let you feel pain of sadness anymore, only joy for you are my Koi.' He thought._

_Slowly he licked the wound and it closed up. He lifted his head and smirked._

"_Now we should continue the ceremony shouldn't we my koi?" he smirked._

_Kagome blushed, smiled and gave a slight nod. Slowly Inuyasha captured her lips with his. Kagome was lost in the passion of his kiss. Inuyasha poured all his emotions into that one kiss._

'_My koi…' he thought._

_Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue lick her lips, asking for entrance. Shyly she opened her lips and gasped at the new sensation. Inuyasha smirked against her lips. Reluctantly he pulled back sensing that Kagome needed air._

"_Let us begin the ceremony…" Inuyasha said huskily as he took of his outer haori and laid it down on the grass. Slowly he pushed Kagome down on the haori as he captured her honey sweet lips with his._

'_I love you my Koi…'

* * *

_

Sacrificial Love

Epilogue

**The next day (Normal POV)**

A young raven-haired girl snuggled up to a silver-haired boy, a smile evident on her face.

'She's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought lifting his hand and sweeping her bangs away from her face.

It was the morning after they mated, and boy did Inuyasha feel great, he finally got the woman he loved, he felt totally complete. With this new feeling he hugged her even closer and smiled when he felt her snuggle up to him.

'My mate.' He thought possessively, his smile never leaving his lips.

'I promise you Kagome that no one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you until my last breath, and even then I will watch over you.' He promised and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her beautiful scent.

Feeling something pushing against her Kagome opened her eyes groggily and saw two pointy appendages attached to a head with silver hair.

'Inuyasha…' she thought with a smile. She hugged him.

Inuyasha felt Kagome hug him and looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked concerned.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I was going to wake up anyways." She said, then remembered last night's activities and blushed.

Inuyasha saw this and smirked.

"My mate is still shy is she?" he asked.

Kagome just looked down and blushed more.

'What if, what if he still thinks about Kikyo?' she thought.

'What if it was a stupid mistake that he made… what if it was just a spur of the moment?' her mind panicked.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's discomfort and looked down and her with worried eyes. Seeing her face in concentration he wondered what she was thinking about. Then he realized.

'She must think I did this by accident! Baka wench.' He thought

"Koi?" he said in a loving tone.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied without looking up at him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to make you sad?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing to worry about Inuyasha." She replied but Inuyasha knew she was lying.

"No, whatever you're thinking that can make you even the slightest bit unhappy is something for me to worry about." He said as he lift her chin she that she would look at him.

What he saw broke his heart. Kagome's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her eyes held doubt, doubt against him. Inuyasha couldn't take it. Grabbing her into a fierce hug he dug his head in the crook of her shoulder. Kagome gasped.

"Baka wench! Stop thinking what you're thinking right now! I will not have my mate unhappy!" he said in a sturdy voice.

"I-Inuyasha…" she breathed out.

"Kagome! I LOVE YOU. I know I've hurt you uncountable times! But understand this, I can't love anyone other than you. I won't love anyone other than you! Stop having doubts. Let me show you how much I love you!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't-" she said.

Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha, he couldn't take her rambling, he just wanted to show her how much he could love her. Inuyasha couldn't stand Kagome when she had doubts, especially if it was about their relationship.

'Shouldn't she know by now that I love and only love her, have I hurt her that much that she can no longer trust me?' he thought.

Inuyasha poured all his emotions into that one kiss; he wanted her to feel his love for her, his never-ending love. A few tears escaped Kagome's eyes. She felt so guilty, she should have trusted him. When finally released from the kiss Inuyasha brushed her hair from her face with the back of his hand. He looked at her lovingly.

"I know you have many reasons to doubt me, but I'm selfish. It breaks my heart to know that you trust me with your life but not with your heart. Please let me be that person to be able to make your heart speed up, let me be the person that can show you how much you deserve to be loved. Please let me be the person that can make you feel a million emotions at one time. I love you so much Kagome it hurts. I can't say how much I love you because if I did I would be talking until the day I die. Just give me a chance to show you happiness." He said.

"I-Inuyasha…" she replied.

Saying she was shocked was a major understatement. Kagome was so happy that he finally admitted his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry! I should've have believed you… I just- I just wanted to hear you actually say it to me. I love you too, more than you could ever imagine, and no you can't be that person..." She said.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, his heart was cracking.

"You already are that person, you are the only person that makes my heart speed up, you already showed me how much I can be loved. You are that person that makes me feel a million different emotions at one time. I love you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…" he breathed. He crushed her small frame to his bigger one, afraid that if he didn't hug her tight enough she would fade away. He nuzzled her hair affectionately.

"Ashiteru, I love you so much." He said.

"Watashi-mo ashiteru" she replied.

**Two years later (Normal POV)**

Two years have passed since the couple's confession. Their trust has grown stronger than ever. Inuyasha loved Kagome and Kagome loved Inuyasha.

The couple has a half-demon son name Raiku. He has the physical appearance of Inuyasha but the loving personality of Kagome; that is until she's mad.

Now, Kagome is with pup again. A girl this time. Inuyasha is currently running around and twirling Kagome like a child that just received his favorite toy. The new family, his new family is only what Inuyasha dreamed of and better, just because Kagome is in the picture.

'_My dream has finally come true, and my koi is here to share it with me. I don't think I could've continued without her. I promise myself that I will protect her and my pups until I die. I love you so much Kagome Higurashi.'_

**The End.

* * *

**

cherrie: well that's it for this story, no more chapters! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you to all who supported me in reading and reviewing this story. Please remember to vote for my new ideas via my e-mail. The ideas are on my author bio. Thnx much!


End file.
